


Ben Tennyson

by Auroras_in_the_moonlight



Series: White Walls [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, They all have their issues, kevin isnt the only crazy one, these characters need help, white walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras_in_the_moonlight/pseuds/Auroras_in_the_moonlight
Summary: A list of names have been carved on the bed post of all those who once resided within these white walls. All the names of those who lost themselves.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Series: White Walls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208210
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while. do let me know what you guys think. :)

This should've been a a happier moment. The hall was filled with smiling faces , each relieved that they were once again safe thanks to our brunet hero. Ben should've felt proud , instead he felt nothing but emptiness within. 

His cousin's puffy red face wasn't helping. She didn't want to come to this but grandpa had said Ben needed all the support he could get after everything that had gone down. Gwen scoffed at the idea, but showed up nonetheless. Why? well , you're going to have to wait a bit for that. 

Ben stood tall on the stage, looking at all the plumbers seated in front of him. He wasn't paying attention to the Magister who stood at the wooden podium at the edge of the stage, detailing how it was that the great Ben Tennyson had taken down the threat . Oh no, Ben was too busy focusing on the knots forming in his stomach. He had done a good a job , did what was expected of him. 

" and now we shall award this badge of honor to our hero. Max Tennyson , would you like to do the honors?" 

Max walked on stage and took the badge from the Magister. He was proud of how far Ben had come, truly his grandson was turning into a fine young man, a hero among heroes if you will. Ben was stoic as Max approached him with a small smile on his face. Gwen sat quietly in the front row, tears threatening to spill down her face. 

The plumber uniform Ben was in was starting to get itchy and uncomfortably tighter by the second. His palms were getting sweaty and the room suddenly felt a lot smaller. The hero was now very aware of the all the beady eyes of the crowd on him, watching him intently. 

When Max held out the the badge , Ben couldn't hold it in anymore.

The badge was white. Pale. 

The same color Kevin was after Ben killed him.

Ben threw up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben fell on the ground, emptying his gut. There wasn't much to empty though , all he'd had the past week were energy bars and some coffee. Max kneeled down beside him , rubbing his back. " it's okay Ben"

His throat burned in response to the acidic bile passing through it and brunet couldn't help but wonder, _Did it hurt to die?_

He had told Kevin it would be quick and painless, but was it really? He seemed so invincible in his ultimate Kevin form, having high frequency hertz being blasted at his head shouldn't have hurt that bad.

Then again, it did end his life so it probably hurt worse than Ben liked to believe. 

The hero recalled how all the surplus energy left the dark haired boy's body in an explosion after the attack, destroying a lot of the nearby structures at Los Soledad. All that was left was a lifeless pale form, his eyes aimlessly gazing ahead. The dark orbs that once held so much life and mischief were now void of emotion.

Images of a screaming Gwen cradling Kevin's head in her arms played in his head, her hands and clothes covered in the blood oozing from the boy's ears and nose. Ben had just stood in place and stared.

_What had he done?_

Ben wanted to throw up again at the memory, but there was nothing left for his body to put out. He continued to be kneeled down , making retching noises at the ground. The sounds echoed around hall, with the audience quietly staring on. 

" don't worry Ben. trust me, it'll get easier" Max said softly.

Easier? Was this what he had to do now? was murder something expected from him on a regular basis from this point on? 

His eyes were burning, his face wet with tears that would just not stop flowing. He no longer felt the need to puke, but his body was trembling too much for him to find the balance to get back up again.

It was quiet for a second, before a single round of applause echoed across the room.

" Ben Tennyson ladies and gentlemen", Gwen said disdainfully , still continuing to clap, " everyone's favorite hero".

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes this was short. I did initially want to have just one long chapter, but ive decided to many short chapter instead. it wont be many though , maybe 5-6 chapters.


End file.
